What Goes Around Comes Around Bitch
by 27ShadesOfElliePotter
Summary: You should be careful what you plan to do, someone could be there planning the exact same to you. Karma is a bitch. One-Shot.


**What Goes Around Comes Around. Bitch.**

**A/N Getting into the mindset of Elena Lincoln was terrifying! But, I hope you like my little one shot! This is what one too many Scream films and an overactive imagination does mixed with a hatred for paedophiles like Elena. This will be dark at one point! Enjoy... **

I finish closing the store making sure everything's ready for tomorrow when we're actually almost completely booked, for once. This is the last salon I have, Seattle, I should have left the State, but I couldn't. I know he wants me back. I just hate that I had to sell the other ones, with Christian sex god Grey pulling out as a silent partner on top of that the recession, I'm almost bankrupt.

If it wasn't for that bitch _Anastasia_ what a whore. I'd still have money, I'd be here in my beautiful Jimmy Choo pumps and a Valentino dress, rather than Target and Wallmart, watching someone do this shit for me! I don't deserve to be here doing this mediocre work. I hate her. I bet she divorces him and takes all his money well, hopefully not all of it when he comes back to me -like he always does- I want some cash. I'll be back on top then. Mark my words.

I could kill his bitch, then Christian will be mine again; and I won't have to deal with Grace Grey going on about how wonderful she is. I made him the billionaire sex god he is today not her! I won't even have my house next week, that has to be sold just to keep me a float how is that fair? She'll pay. They all will. That little Anastasia whore, I bet she can't even pleasure him. She's a little girl. A mere child. She's nothing.

I'll get her away from him, I have my gun. I know where they live it'll be easy, just shoot. I'll shoot her in that ugly fat stomach she's forging as her "second child". Then beat her with my favourite cane - that I used to use on Christian- I'll make her beg for her life then, just when she's on the brink of death I'll shoot that ugly face of hers right off. Although I'll keep the other kid, Teddy I think his name is, he looks just like Christian I'll have him when he's older and Christian isn't any good anymore.

I can't believe Christian's actually fathered two children. I bet that's the only reason they're together, then without her in the way I'll work my way into his life. Pretend I care, be a friend it'll be easy. Christian is most probably terrible father how could he be a good one with his past? Oh well, the nannies are probably there all the time so the bitch and my man probably don't even see their kids.

With my delicious plans of getting rid of that little bitch Christian calls a wife, I'm a lot happier about my other problems. Checking through my books in the back office I realise, I've made more profit than I have all week. I think a celebratory drink is in order. I open a bottle of cheap wine from behind my desk and down half of it now with a new purpose and, a new plan. I keep my headphones in - looking like a student - while I play my favourite piece of dance pop. This music keeps me young. As do my lovely submissive's, Dean and Brody I got them both at the ripe age of thirteen they're fourteen now and doing fine. They both take a cane like a pro. Dean prefers the whip, and Brody prefers the paddle. They pleasure me just fine. I won't make the mistake of befriending their parents either. They just work in my salon every Saturday and Sunday together. Ha, they work very hard. And play harder.

I send myself a quick email with all of my plans for Anastasia and her little family including my future man Christian. So I can add to it when the time is right, I make sure to add every little detail.

**While Elena** is busy looking through her books without being able to hear, she doesn't realise she left the front door to the salon open. Nor does she see nor hear the two butch men with weapons entering the salon.

"Can't believe the old hag that owns this place left the door open. Stupid bitch, she's making this too easy." Says Tony.

"Keep it down! The stupid bat might hear you. Now get some fucking cash out the till, I'll sort the bitch out!" Replies Doug.

"So what's she gonna do? Her face is so full of Botox she probably can't see. Anyway she's old she can't stop shit."

"True. Just check the tills, and anything that looks valuable. We'll sort the bitch out and get the safe in the back."

"What'd be in some old hag's office?"

"I don't know, just hurry the fuck up!"

While Doug is finding as many valuables he can from behind the register, Tony walks into the back office smirking as he notices that Elena can't see or hear him he creeps around only to realise the safe is behind her. He curses himself silently before realising she won't be able to do anything.

He looks behind him to see his friend has finished, they both smile wickedly as they realise she _still_ has no idea they are there. Tony stands next to Elena watching her do her paperwork, he tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Its then she's alerted to their presence.

She lets out a blood cursing scream as Doug, from his place behind her, pulls her arms behind her back and ties them with the chain he stole from a bike on their way.

"I could kill you both. I have a gun. I'm not afraid to use it." Elena says in what she thinks is a "dom voice" which sounds more like a scared puppy than anything. Tony and Doug just look at her and laugh.

"Where is this gun then?" Tony taunts.

"In my bag, exactly where I need it." Elena says with a smug smirk, which only lasts for a second as she then realises her mistake.

"Oh, this gun from this bag?" Doug says holding the gun and the bag. Elena is truly scared now.

"She was going to hurt us, I think we should show her a lesson. What do you think?" Tony asks as he smirks dirtily at Elena.

"Oh yes, it's only self defence. She was going to kill us." Replies Doug.

Elena screams as Doug shoots her in the kneecap with her own gun, she screams even louder when Tony shoots her other kneecap. Doug takes some more rope from his pocket and gags her. They each shoot her arms, three shots in each in just the right part so the arms fall off with a loud thud.

"Tony, we gotta go soon mate. Someone's going to be here soon, the guns may have silencers but her screams don't!" Pleads Doug.

"Alright, would you like to deliver the kill shot to her wax throat or shall I?" Asks Tony with a gleam in his eye.

"Together mate." They nod at each other.

"Oh, and Elena." She's barely responsive at this point, but is still coherent.

"This is for our sons, you torture Dean and Brody. We kill you."

Tony fires a shot that hits Elena in the head, as Doug fires one that hits her heart. Tony covers the salon in petrol from the bottles in his bag while Doug makes sure all the things that will burn best are closest to Elena. They take off their overalls and gloves, along with their gloves and anything that can lead to them. The each light a match and throw it on her corpse as they leave the salon. Just as they get round the block they hear the explosion. They're very glad the salon is on a street corner with nothing in the near vicinity that could harm anyone but Elena.

When they get to their respective houses they each take a few moments to be thankful of their families. Their sons will never be beaten by that poor excuse for a woman again.

**Christian **Grey checks his email as he hasn't done since four o'clock that afternoon, it's now seven. His wife is next to him on the couch munching on her latest craving of chocolate ice cream, pickles with mustard and garlic sprinkled on top. His son is sleeping peacefully upstairs.

His anger is burning out of him as he reads a very detailed email from Elena Lincoln where she explains exactly how she's going to torture his wife. Before he can do anything he runs to the nearest bathroom and promptly empties his stomach.

"How dare she. She won't touch my family." Christian mumbles to himself on his way to Taylors office.

"Christian baby, what's wrong?" Ana asks as she wraps her arms around him, her snack forgotten.

"Nothing, I need to speak to Taylor about something." Christian says with no emotion.

"Christian, after you've spoken to Taylor will you please talk to me? We can't keep secrets." Ana says on the verge of tears, she doesn't know whether it's baby hormones or worry about her husband.

"I promise." Christian says as he places a kiss on Ana's forehead and heads for his right hand man's office. When he gets there he sees Taylor on the phone.

"Who is it Taylor?" Christian asks impatiently.

"Welch." Taylor replies.

"Good, hand me the phone."

"Welch. I need twenty-four hour surveillance on Elena Lincoln."

"She's dead sir, her remains were discovered about twenty minutes ago in her Esclava salon."

"Remains?" Christian asks.

"There was an explosion at around five this afternoon, they were only just able to find her remains because the state of the building. They were identified by her dental records."

"That seems fast." Christian says, even with all the technology of today identifying a burned body still takes time.

"I'm not sure what to say sir."

"That's alright Welch, keep me posted on this."

"Yes sir."

Christian leaves Taylors office to find Ana in the movie room with her snack.

"So, what was it?" Ana asks as Christian sits down.

"Always eager for information, Mrs Grey..."


End file.
